powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaz
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Casual = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |name= Kaz |label= Blue Flash |gender=Male |homeworld=Earth |color=Blue |season=Astro Flash |firstepisode= The Flash Seen Round The World |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes=TBA (Astro Flash) |cast= |image2= Flashman Blue-Pink cockpit.jpg}} Kaz is the Blue Flash of the Flash Rangers, second-in-command to Red Flash. Biography to be added Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around, brave, and sometimes an air-head. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. Some of his actions can appear selfish at times, but he means well. However, he is childish, as he loves pushing all the buttons on the penthouse elevator, purely because they light up. In addition, Kaz still has problems with authority, as he often disobeys his former boss Horace, and even Chase, Davenport, David and Director Z. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers= * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower to fly. Kaz seems to have perfected this power and is better than Oliver at using it. This is shown in Power Play: when Kaz flew up into the open window he didn't need to jump. Instead, he just lifted off the ground and flew upwards unlike Oliver who (as we've seen) falls and then flies. * Pyrokinesis: Kaz can generate fire from his hands, whether as short blasts, or continuous streams. ** Fire Grenades: Kaz can shoot fireballs out of his mouth, whether spitting them out, or simply yawning. Kaz likes to call this his "Yawn Bomb". * Heat Immunity/Super Durability: Kaz is able to resist the heat from the fire he generates. *'Calokinesis:' Oliver states that Kaz has heat powers. This is a sub ability of his pyrokinesis. * Super Speed: Super Speed is Kaz's flash power/secondary ability. He runs super fast and when doing so, he can't be seen by others. He can run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. |-| Temporary Powers= * Super Strength: Via the Key of Steel and Enlarging Ray. * Super Durability: Via the Key of Steel. * Super Intelligence: 'Kaz briefly borrowed Chase Davenport's super intelligence in order to cure him in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. |-| Abilities= *'Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor in Mighty Med, Kaz has medical knowledge on treating superheroes. His skills proves to be beneficial in the Elite Force, as he and Oliver used their Mighty Med training to revive Crossbow. |-| Equipment= * Black Hole Gun: In the future, Kaz gets a black hole gun from the League of Heroes to protect the world from any major threat, by sending them into a black hole. * Enlarging Ray: Kaz formerly used the Enlarging Ray gun on his hand, making it big enough to give himself super strength to take out Mort. * Key of Steel: Kaz had this key only for a short amount of time because the Key Keeper took it back. |-| Weaknesses= * Clumsiness: Kaz is very clumsy and tends to mess up certain situations. * Lack of Seriousness: Kaz often fails to grasp the enormity of a situation, which works to his disadvantage. * Emotions: He let his emotions get the best of him causing him to act without thinking and come face-to-face with Roman and Riker alone. * Unintentional Power Triggering: Like Oliver, and the Lab Rats when they unlocked new abilities, Kaz is new at controlling his powers and his powers can activate unintentionally. This was shown in Holding Out for a Hero, where he discovered his fire grenade ability when he yawned, setting the coffee table and umbrella stand on fire. * Simplicity: Kaz is extremely simple, and not a very good problem solver. All of his plans involve only one or two steps. Oliver has even stated to Chase that Kaz has a slight learning disability. Blue Flash Zords *Sighter Jet (shared with Pink) *Astro Titan Megazord **Titan Truckerzord / Titan Zord Arsenal *Astro Flasher *Astro Shooter *Flash Ball *Star Darts *Blue VulBlaster *Flash Cycle Behind the scenes Portrayal Kaz is portrayed by . Notes *''to be added'' Category:Power Rangers Astro Flash Category:Blue Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Male Category:Heroes